Ladder match
Ladder match é uma categoria de luta do wrestling profissional, no qual o objetivo é pegar um objeto (geralmente o cinturão do título) que fica pendurado em uma corda, suspenso a uma altura de aproximadamente 3 metros. Para alcançarem o objeto, é colocada uma escada. A escada em si torna-se uma característica fundamental do jogo, como lutadores utilizam ela como uma arma para atacar o adversário, como uma rampa de lançamento de ataques acrobáticos, e com freqüência estes jogos incluem impressionantes quedas a partir do topo da escada. Vence o combate aquele que pegar o objeto primeiro. Esse tipo de combate quase não tem regras, desqualificação ou tempo para os lutadores entrarem no ringue. Ladder matches na World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE Na WWE foi utilizada pela primeira vez em 21 de julho de 1992 no WWF Superstars of Wrestling em uma luta entre Bret Hart e Shawn Michaels pelo WWF Intercontinental Championship. Bret derrotou Michels e reteve o título. Na WWE foi disputada em 51 oportunidades. |- !Nº !Luta !Estipulação !Evento !Data e Local |- |1 |Bret Hart derrotou Shawn Michaels | |WWF Superstars of Wrestling |21 de julho de 1992 Portland, Maine |- |2 |Razor Ramon derrotou Shawn Michaels | |WrestleMania X |20 de março de 1994 New York, New York |- |3 |Shawn Michaels derrotou Razor Ramon | |SummerSlam |27 de agosto de 1995 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania |- |4 |Shawn Michaels derrotou Goldust | |WWF X-Perience House show |24 de agosto de 1996 Toronto, Ontário |- |5 |Triple H derrotou The Rock | |SummerSlam |30 de agosto de 1998 New York, New York |- |6 |The Big Boss Man derrotou Mankind | |RAW is WAR |30 de novembro 1998 Baltimore, Maryland |- |7 |The Rock derrotou Mankind | |RAW is WAR |15 de fevereiro de 1999 Birmingham, Alabama |- |8 |Vince McMahon e Shane McMahon derrotaram Steve Austin | |King of the Ring |27 de junho de 1999 Greensboro, North Carolina |- |9 |New Brood (Matt e Jeff Hardy) derrotaram Edge e Christian | |No Mercy |17 de outubro de 1999 Cleveland, Ohio |- |10 |Edge e Christian derrotaram The Hardy Boyz e The Dudley Boyz | |WrestleMania 2000 |2 de abril de 2000 Anaheim, Califórnia |- |11 |The Hardy Boyz derrotaram Edge & Christian | |RAW is WAR |25 de setembro de 2000 State College, Pensilvânia |- |12 |Chris Jericho derrotou Chris Benoit © | |Royal Rumble |21 de janeiro de 2001 New Orleans, Louisiana |- |13 |Kurt Angle derrotou Chris Benoit | |Judgment Day |20 de maio de 2001 Sacramento, Califórnia |- |14 |Rob Van Dam derrotou Jeff Hardy | |SummerSlam |19 de agosto de 2001 San Jose, California |- |15 |Edge derrotou Christian | |No Mercy |21 de outubro de 2001 St. Louis, Missouri |- |16 |Rob Van Dam derrotou Eddie Guerrero | |WWE Raw |27 de maio de 2002 Edmonton, Alabama |- |17 |The Undertaker © derrotou Jeff Hardy | |WWE Raw |1 de julho de 2002 Manchester, New Hampshire |- |18 |Rob Van Dam derrotou Jeff Hardy | |WWE Raw |22 de julho de 2002 Grand Rapids, Michigan |- |19 |Triple H derrotou Shawn Michaels | |Armageddon |15 de dezembro de 2002 Sunrise, Florida |- |20 |Eddie Guerrero & Tajiri derrotaram The World's Greatest Tag Team (Charlie Haas & Shelton Benjamin) | |Judgment Day |18 de maio de 2003 Charlotte, North Carolina |- |21 |Rob Van Dam derrotou Christian | |WWE Raw |29 de setembro de 2003 Chicago, Illinois |- |22 |Chris Jericho derrotou Christian | |Unforgiven |12 de setembro de 2004 Portland, Oregon |- |23 |Kurt Angle derrotou Mike Haywood | |SmackDown |10 de março de 2005 Roanoke, Virginia |- |24 |Rey Mysterio derrotou Eddie Guerrero | |SummerSlam |21 de agosto de 2005 Washington, D.C. |- |25 |Edge derrotou Matt Hardy | |WWE Homecoming |3 de outubro de 2005 Dallas, Texas |- |26 |Sabu derrotou Rob Van Dam | |ECW on Sci Fi |15 de agosto de 2006 Washington, D.C. |- |27 |Rob Van Dam derrotou The Big Show | |ECW on Sci Fi |24 de outubro de 2006 St. Louis, Missouri |- |28 |Jeff Hardy derrotou Johnny Nitro | |WWE Raw |20 de novembro de 2006 Baltimore, Maryland |- |29 |Paul London e Brian Kendrick © derrotaram William Regal e Dave Taylor, MNM e The Hardys | |Armageddon |17 de dezembro de 2006 Richmond, Virginia |- |30 |Jeff Hardy derrotou Johnny Nitro, Shelton Benjamin e Carlito | |House show |26 de outubro de 2006 Albany, Nova Iorque |- |31 |Jeff Hardy derrotou Johnny Nitro e Carlito | |House show |27 de dezembro de 2006 Rochester, Nova Iorque |- |32 |Jeff Hardy derrotou Johnny Nitro e Carlito | |House show |30 de dezembro de 2006 Greensboro, Carolina do Norte |- |33 |The Hardys derrotaram Charlie Haas & Shelton Benjamin | |One Night Stand |3 de junho de 2007 Jacksonville, Florida |- |34 |Jeff Hardy derrotou Carlito | |WWE Raw's 15th Anniversary |10 de dezembro de 2007 Bridgeport, Connecticut |- |35 |Chris Jericho © derrotou Shawn Michaels | |No Mercy |5 de outubro de 2008 Portland, Oregon |- |36. |Jeff Hardy derrotou Edge | |Extreme Rules |7 de junho de 2009 New Orleans, Louisiana |- |37 |Jeff Hardy derrotou CM Punk | |House show |7 de agosto de 2009 Denver, Colorado |- |38 |Christian © derrotou Shelton Benjamin | |TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs |13 de dezembro de 2009 San Antonio, Texas |- |39 |Dolph Ziggler © derrotou Kofi Kingston e Jack Swagger | |TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs |19 de dezembro de 2010 Houston, Texas |- |40 |John Morrison derrotou Sheamus | |TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs |19 de dezembro de 2010 Houston, Texas |- |41 |Christian derrotou Alberto Del Rio | |Extreme Rules |1 de maio de 2001 Tampa, Florida |- |42 |Triple H derrotou Kevin Nash | |TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs |18 de dezembro de 2011 Baltimore, Maryland |- |43 |John Cena vs. Dolph Ziggler | |TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs |16 de dezembro de 2012 Brookyn, Nova Iorque |- |44 |Adrian Neville derrotou Bo Dallas © | |NXT Arrival |27 de fevereiro de 2014 Winter Park, Florida |- |45 |John Cena derrotou Alberto Del Rio, Kane, Sheamus, Cesaro, Bray Wyatt, Roman Reigns e Randy Orton | |Money in the Bank |29 de junho de 2014 Boston, Massachusetts |- |46 |Dolph Ziggler derrotou Luke Harper © | |TLC...and Stairs |14 de dezembro de 2014 Cleveland, Ohio |- |47 |Daniel Bryan derrotou Bad News Barrett ©, R-Truth, Dean Ambrose, Dolph Ziggler, Luke Harper e Stardust | |WrestleMania 31 |29 de março de 2015 Santa Clara, California |- |48 |Seth Rollins © derrotou Dean Ambrose | |Money in the Bank |14 de junho de 2015 Columbus, Ohio |- |49 |Finn Bálor © derrotou Kevin Owens | |NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn |22 de agosto de 2015 Brooklyn, Nova Iorque |- |50 |The New Day (Big E e Kofi Kingston) © derrotaram The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto e Sin Cara) e The Usos (Jimmy Uso e Jey Uso) | |TLC |13 de dezembro de 2015 Boston, Massachusetts |- |51 |Zack Ryder derrotou Kevin Owens ©, Sami Zayn, Dolph Ziggler, Sin Cara, The Miz e Stardust | |WrestleMania 32 |3 de abril de 2016 Arlington, Texas |- |} Ladder matches na Impact Wrestling Na Impact Wrestling a luta já foi utilizada em 47 oportunidades. A primeira em 13 de julho de 2002 em uma edição do PPV semanal da empresa em um confronto entre Sabu e Malice, que acabou com a vitória de Sabu. |- !Nº !Luta !Estipulação !Evento !Data e Local |- |1 |Sabu derrotou Malice | |NWA/TNA PPV 5 |13 de julho de 2002 Nashville, Tennessee |- |2 |Ken Shamrock contra Sabu acabou sem vencedor. | |NWA/TNA PPV 6 |24 de julho de 2002 Nashville, Tennessee |- |3 |Jerry Lynn derrotou Low Ki e A.J. Styles | |NWA/TNA PPV 11 |28 de agosto de 2002 Nashville, Tennessee |- |4 |Jerry Lynn © derrotou A.J. Styles | |NWA/TNA PPV 14 |2 de outubro de 2002 Nashville, Tennessee |- |5 |Syxx-Pac derrotou Tony Mamaluke, Jose Maximo, Joel Maximo, Kid Kash, A.J. Styles, Ace Steel, Rick Michaels e Chris Michaels | |NWA/TNA PPV 15 |9 de outubro de 2002 Nashville, Tennessee |- |6 |Raven derrotou A.J. Styles | |NWA/TNA PPV 36 |19 de março de 2003 Nashville, Tennessee |- |7 |Dusty Rhodes derrotou Brian Lawler | |NWA/TNA PPV 39 |9 de abril de 2003 Nashville, Tennessee |- |8 |Abyss derrotou A.J. Styles | |NWA/TNA PPV 85 |19 de março de 2004 Nashville, Tennessee |- |9 |( ) Eric Young derrotou ( ) Mr. Águila, ( ) Jerry Lynn e ( ) Taichi Ishikari | |NWA/TNA PPV 95 |26 de maio de 2004 Nashville, Tennessee |- |10 |The Naturals (Chase Stevens e Andy Douglas) derrotaram America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris e James Storm) | |NWA/TNA PPV 102 |14 de julho de 2004 Nashville, Tennessee |- |11 |Jeff Jarrett © derrotou Jeff Hardy | |Victory Road |5 de novembro de 2004 Orlando, Florida |- |12 |Abyss derrotou Jeff Hardy | |Against All Odds |13 de fevereiro de 2005 Orlando, Florida |- |13 |Christian Cage © derrotou Abyss | |Sacrifice |14 de maio de 2006, Orlando, Florida |- |14 |LAX (Homicide e Hernandez) derrotaram America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris e James Storm) | |Turning Point |10 de dezembro de 2006 Orlando, Florida |- |15 |Jerry Lynn derrotou Jay Lethal, Sonjay Dutt, Austin Starr e Senshi | |''iMPACT!'' |22 de fevereiro de 2007 Orlando, Florida |- |16 |Abyss e Sting derrotaram Christian Cage e A.J. Styles | |''iMPACT!'' |2 de agosto de 2007 Orlando, Florida |- |17 |Kaz derrotou Christian Cage | |Genesis |11 de novembro de 2007 Orlando, Florida |- |18 |Johnny Devine e Team 3D (Brother Ray e Brother Devon) derrotaram Jay Lethal e The Motor City Machineguns (Chris Sabin e Alex Shelley) | |''iMPACT!'' |6 de dezembro de 2007 Orlando, Florida |- |19 |Kaz derrotou A.J. Styles | |''iMPACT!'' |20 de dezembro de 2007 Orlando, Florida |- |20 |James Storm derrotou Eric Young | |''iMPACT!'' |4 de março de 2008 Orlando, Florida |- |21 |Gail Kim derrotou Roxxi Laveaux | |Sacrifice |11 de maio de 2008 Orlando, Florida |- |22 |A.J. Styles derrotou Kurt Angle | |''iMPACT!'' |28 de agosto de 2008 Orlando, Florida |- |23 |Sonjay Dutt derrotou Jay Lethal | |No Surrender |14 de setembro de 2008 Oshawa, Ontario, Canada |- |24 |Abyss e Matt Morgan derrotaram Team 3D (Brother Ray e Brother Devon), LAX (Homicide e Hernandez) e Hiroshi Tanahashi e Volador | |''iMPACT!'' |23 de outubro de 2008 Orlando, Florida |- |25 |Sojournor Bolt derrotou Taylor Wilde | |''iMPACT!'' |6 de novembro de 2008 Orlando, Florida |- |26 |Alex Shelley © derrotou Chris Sabin, Jay Lethal e Consequences Creed | |''iMPACT!'' |23 de fevereiro de 2009 Orlando, Florida |- |27 |Amazing Red derrotou Jay Lethal, Consequences Creed, Sheik Abdul Bashir e Kiyoshi | |''iMPACT!'' |1 de outubro de 2009 Orlando, Florida |- |28 |Kazarian derrotou Amazing Red, Brian Kendrick e Daniels | |Destination X |21 de março de 2010 Orlando, Florida |- |29 |Mr. Anderson derrotou Kurt Angle | |''iMPACT!'' |5 de abril de 2010 Orlando, Florida |- |30 |Jeremy Buck derrotou Douglas Williams | |''iMPACT!'' |8 de julho de 2010 Orlando, Florida |- |31 |Rob Van Dam © derrotou Abyss | |''The Whole F'N Show!'' |12 de agosto de 2010 Orlando, Florida |- |32 |Beer Money, Inc. derrotaram The Motor City Machine Guns | |''iMPACT!'' |15 de julho de 2010 Orlando, FloridaOrlando, Florida |- |33 |A.J. Styles derrotou Sabu | |''iMPACT!'' |23 de setembro de 2010 Orlando, Florida |- |34 |Jeff Hardy derrotou Mr. Anderson © | |Against All Odds |13 de fevereiro de 2011 Orlando, Florida |- |35 |Matt Morgan derrotou A.J. Styles, Gunner e Samoa Joe | |''Impact Wrestling'' |21 de julho de 2011 Orlando, Florida |- |36 |Brian Kendrick derrotou Jesse Sorensen, Kid Kash, Alex Shelley e Zema Ion | |''Impact Wrestling'' |29 de setembro de 2011 Orlando, Florida |- |37 |Bobby Roode © derrotou Rob Van Dam | |Sacrifice |13 de maio de 2012 Orlando, Florida |- |38 |A.J. Styles derrotou Christopher Daniels, Kurt Angle e Samoa Joe | |Hardcore Justice |12 de agosto de 2012 Orlando, Florida |- |39 |Jeff Hardy © derrotou Austin Aries | |Turning Point |11 de novembro de 2012 Orlando, Florida |- |40 |Bad Influence (Christopher Daniels e Kazarian) derrotaram Generation Me (Matt e Nick) | |ONO: Hardcore Justice 2 |19 de março de 2013 (Exibido em 5 de julho de 2013) Orlando, Florida |- |41 |Jeff Hardy vs. Bully Ray acabou sem vencedor. | |''Impact Wrestling'' |6 de junho de 2013 Duluth, Georgia |- |42 |Gail Kim derrotou Taryn Terrell | |''Impact Wrestling'' |29 de junho de 2013 (Exibido em 11 de julho de 2013) Las Vegas, Nevada |- |43 |Kazarian derrotou A.J. Styles, Austin Aries e Jeff Hardy | |''Impact Wrestling: Hardcore Justice'' |15 de agosto de 2013 Norfolk, Virginia |- |44 |The Wolves (Davey Richards e Eddie Edwards) © derrotaram The Hardys (Jeff Hardy e Matt Hardy) e Team 3D (Bully Ray e Devon) | |''Impact Wrestling'' |7 de agosto de 2014 Nova Iorque |- |45 |Grado derrotou Eli Drake | |''Impact Wrestling'' |15 de março de 2016 Orlando, Florida |- |46 |DJ Z derrotou Rockstar Spud, Mandrews, Braxton Sutter, Trevor Lee e Andrew Everett | |''Impact Wrestling'' |12 de julho de 2016 Orlando, Florida |- |47 |Sonjay Dutt © derrotou Trevor Lee | |Destination X (2017) |17 de agosto de 2017 Orlando, Florida |- |} * Ladder matches na World Championship Wrestling |- !Nº !Luta !Estipulação !Evento !Data e Local |- |1 |Eddie Guerrero © derrotou Syxx | |Souled Out |25 de janeiro de 1997 Cedar Rapids, Iowa |- |2 |Bill Goldberg derrotou Scott Hall | |Souled Out |17 de janeiro de 1999 Charleston, West Virginia |- |3 |Bam Bam Bigelow lutou com Scott Hall para uma final sem vencedor. | |WCW Monday Nitro |25 de janeiro de 1999 Dallas, Texas |- |4 |Scott Hall derrotou Bret Hart, Bill Goldberg e Sid Vicious | |WCW Monday Nitro |8 de novembro de 1999 Indianapolis, Indiana |- |5 |Chris Benoit © derrotou Jeff Jarrett | |Starrcade |19 de dezembro de 1999 Washington, D.C. |- |6 |Jeff Jarrett derrotou Chris Benoit © | |WCW Monday Nitro |20 de dezembro de 1999 Baltimore, Maryland |- |7 |The Jung Dragons (Jamie-San, Kaz Hayashi e Yun Yang) derrotaram 3 Count (Shane Helms, Shannon Moore e Evan Karagias) | |WCW Nitro |18 de julho de 2000 Auburn Hills, Michigan |- |8 |3 Count derrotaram The Jung Dragons | |New Blood Rising |13 de agosto de 2000 Vancouver, British Columbia |- |9 |Konnan e Rey Misterio Jr. derrotaram The Boogie Knights (Alex Wright e Disco Inferno) | |WCW Monday Nitro |2 de outubro de 2000 San Francisco, California |- |10 |3 Count (Shane Helms e Shannon Moore) derrotaram The Jung Dragons (Yun Yang e Kaz Hayashi) (com Leia Meow) e Jamie Knoble e Evan Karagias | |Starrcade |17 de dezembro de 2000 Washington, D.C. |- |} Variações *King of the Mountain match exclusivo da TNA. *Ultimate X match usado normalmente na TNA. *Stairway to Hell utilizado principalmente na antiga ECW. *Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match *Money in the Bank ladder match exclusivo da WWE. Categoria:Tipos de combate